


【Neil / The Protagonist】Trust Fall

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「你的槍法如何？」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 9





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Trust Fall

「你的槍法如何？」

「不壞，但也稱不上優秀。」尼爾誠實地說，手指將金屬推入彈匣，槍托壓上掌心，流暢地完成準備工作。

「格鬥技巧呢？」男人又問，他把消音器裝進口袋。

「不怎麼樣。」尼爾扁嘴搖頭，他知道對方正在評估自己的能耐，並且抱有質疑。「任務不會失敗的。」金髮青年隨口補充，儘管不該多嘴這一句，仍然忍不住想讓對方對他多點信心。

男人悶哼了一聲。

「你不相信？」尼爾把槍收進包裡，順帶連其他彈跳需要的工具一起。

「沒有不會失敗的任務。」探員回答，他舉起槍指向尼爾。尼爾沒有因為槍口對著自己而驚訝，青年放緩手邊的動作，轉過身體。

「我需要知道你的程度，以防我得去上層救你。」持槍者將槍管往上動了一下，示意讓對方放馬過來。

「我還以為你會說會拋下我一個人自己逃。」尼爾低頭忍不住笑，在生命被威脅之際仍有心情調侃，而這句話明顯戳中男人的情緒，他看見他的食指扣上板機。

尼爾沒再多說什麼，他在等待男人的下一個反應之前，踏前一步，腿長優勢讓他迅速縮短兩人之間的距離，單手將槍口移偏，用最快的速度去除對方的武裝。空氣從輕鬆的閒聊瞬間被繃緊，又在零件掉去地上時解除警報，不過是短短的幾秒鐘。

「任務不會失敗的。」金髮青年為自己的表現得意，再次保證。

男人看著地上被拆解的槍管和自己手中不完整的武器，沒表現過多的訝異。尼爾知道對方在想些什麼，但他決定保持沉默。

做過頭了嗎。尼爾想。

「你從哪學會的？」他問。

做過頭了。

「你知道的，我們這職業的基本訓練。」青年說謊，他替男人撿起武器，明顯感受到對方的遲疑。

除去武器不是什麼稀罕的技巧，但習慣是個人的。

尼爾拆卸武器的方式讓他感覺像在看一面鏡子。

那是他的習慣。

「我們沒時間了。」尼爾打斷後續可能繼續的談話，拉上拉鍊，把秘密收進尼龍袋中，讓一切看上去被稀鬆平常掩蓋。

「現在更需要的是互信的合作，你說呢？」青年背起工具。

「我不相信你。」男人毫不隱晦。

「你不需要。」尼爾苦笑。「但我相信你辦得到的，你總是如此。」

男人不確定尼爾的自信從何而來，話語中自帶的親近用字更讓他困惑，甚至面對自己的疑心也不怎麼動搖。但尼爾說得對，他們沒有時間了。

信任像一張白紙，弄皺便很難回復到最初的模樣。

然而他們之間存在的白紙違背自然法則，無序變得有序，皺摺緩慢在一同的行動中消失在平面上。

「合作愉快。」在纜繩收束之前，尼爾說。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜歡他們之間被弄皺的白紙是熵減法則。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Wallows - Are You Bored Yet? (feat. Clairo)
> 
> You've been asking but I don't have an answer  
> I'm still thinking, let's pretend to fall asleep now  
> Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?  
> Feels like I've known you my whole life  
> I can see right through your lies  
> I don't know where we're going  
> But I'd like to be by your side


End file.
